Alone
by white tiger of dreams 17
Summary: Jessica a seventeen year old girl who finds out she has to move to flordia, what will happen? I had this formally on here, but my account was deactivated.. finished.
1. Prolouge

Alone

From childhood's hour I have not been

As others were- I have not seen

As others saw- I could not bring

My passions from a common spring-

From the same source I have not taken

My sorrow- I could not awaken

My heart and joy at the same tone-

All I lov'd- I lov'd alone

Then- in my childhood- in the dawn

Of a most stormy life- was drawn

From ev'ry depth of good and ill

The mystery which binds me still-

From the torrent, or the fountain

From the red cliff of the mountain-

From the sun that round me roll'd

In its autumn tint of gold-

From the lightning of the sky

As it pass'd me flying by-

From the thunder, and the storm-

And the cloud that took the form

(when the rest of heaven was blue)

Of a demon in my view.

Edgar Allen Poe

Prolouge

Alone

Jessica watched as her old house passed her by. She watched as her old friends waved bye. She couldn't understand why she had to move. 16 shouldn't she have a choice of where she wanted to live, shouldn't she have a choice of rather her mother remarried after her father passed away a year ago. One year, so long ago it seems. She didn't see how her mother could love such a man. She tried to tell her mother that she didn't want to move. She had lived in her home since she was born. She knew the little town that she was from like she knew the back of her hand. She knew all the short-cuts to and from school, to her friends houses, she even knew the shortest way to get to the tree house. She and all of her friends saved up their allowences for a year so they could build that tree house. They all pitched in. It was so sturdy, that they would still go and talk in it. "why do I have the feeling that I wont ever be able to see them again." she thought to her self. Jessica had trouble getting used to the fact of her mother dating a few months after her fathers fatial accident. She didn't understand why her mother was remarried, a year after it. Didn't she see the changes that it would make. In her life, and Jessica's. Does she expect Jessica to call Mike dad? Jessica didn't see what the whole thing about living in her old house reminded her mother of her father. Yea they lived there for over 20 years, but she didn't see the thing about leaving there would be for the better.


	2. Chapter one

IN NEGLECT

THEY LEAVE US SO TO THE WAY WE TOOK,

AS TWO IN WHOM THE THEY WERE PROVED MISTAKEN,

THAT WE SIT SOMETIMES IN THE WAYSIDE NOOK,

THE MUSCHIEVOUS, VAGRANT, SERAPHIC LOOK,

AND TRY IF WE CANNOT FEL FORSAKEN.

ROBERT FROST.

Neglected.

Jessica woke up after the twenty-seven hour drive to her new house. She looked at her new neighborhood. All the unfimiliar houses that she passed by. She didn't know who lived in them. All looking rather expencive to her. She now lived in a rich neighboorhood, as her mother put it. Her mother married a very rich man. Jessica didn't know how this man acquired his money, and she didn't want to know. She didn't want to have anything to do with him, but her mother strictly forbid her to push herself away from the man. She didn't know why either. She didn't understand her mother. Why did her mother want her to get to know Mike, why did her mother fail to notice her feelings toward's Mike was umbarrable mistrust? Why is all she could ask herself. She saw a rather big house come into view as they passed it. There was a black marcadies in the drive. It looked rather new. Jessica didn't care who it belonged to. All she cared about was getting to her new house so she could lock herself in her room and call her friends from her real home. Finally after what seemed hours of traveling through the Pensicola Fl. her mother pulled into a rather big house. There was a moving van in front of the house. And the movers were carrying their stuff in the house. Jessica seen her boxes be moved, and along with her solid canopy oak bed that her father made for her with his bare hands. As the car pulled to a stop Jessica flew out of the car to make sure the movers didn't damage her bed. Jessica walked through the rooms till she found one that was as far away from her mother's and Marks room as she could get. She found a rather big room that had two sliding glass doors. One that looked over the ocean, and one that looked at the house next to theirs. She walked out of the room and signaled the movers to put her bed there. Jessica found a spot where to have her bed put. It was right across the door that over looked the next door neighbors balcony. Jessica had a full view of the ocean where her bed was also. The movers brought her boxes to the room and when they finally brought the last box in, Jessica closed and locked her door. She went to the door's and opened both of them, before she walked out on the ocean side balcony. The sun was setting, and the view was perfect. She had the summer wind blowing in her long long black hair with blood red tips. (Jessica had hair to her thighs, and she had blue eyes. She was 120 lbs, and 5"7 she was fair complected, but she had flawless skin. She never had a pimple, or any black heads, or white heads. She had a perfect body, well toned muscles, and she actually had a chest.) She sat on the railing of her balcony. Not caring if anyone had seen her in her night cloths. She was wearing a blue spegatti strap belly show shirt, that had a black Pegasus on it. It showed her black Pegasus tatoo she had on her lower back, and her belly button ring. Her pants were black with dark blue lettering spelling out Pegasus on it. She had her hair pulled back in a neat brade, that twisted into a bun. She breathed in the Gulf of Mexico's breeze. Suddeny she saw a black horse gallop across the white sandy beach. She jumped off her second floor balcony. It was only ten feet from the ground. She landed on one knee and her bare foot. She walked over to where she would intercept with the horse. It started to slow down into a brisk walk. It stopped two feet in front of her. Jessica kneed down on one knee and held her hand up to the horse so it would know she wasnt dangerous. The horse rubbed his muzzle against her hand and she rubbed it between its ears. She loved horses, as much as she loved white tigers. She was so caught up with the horse that she didn't notice a two toned blue headed boy about 16 walk up behind her, he had chrimson eyes, and blue triangle double () war face paint. He was wearing a black tanktop with a white scarf tied around his neck. It reached past his knees, and it was silky smooth. His tank top showed off all muscles. Well toned to boot. He was very strong. He had two blood red arm guantlets with shark fin steel blades on his elbows. He had on storm blue cargo pants, and he had a black belt with a silver shark shaped clasp thing. His stance screamed fighter to her.

She turned around when she heard foot steps. Jessica backed up to the side of the horse before she spoke to the boy. "umm. whats his name?" she said in a shy, low voice.

"his name is Dranzer, whats yours?"

"Jessica Parker, whats yours?"

"Kai Hiwatari, thank you for finding Dranzer for me, he always wants to wander around the place, so you new here, how long are you staying, what school will you be going to, and how old are you, what is your business here, and finally, are you single."

"uh where do I start"

"anywhere."

"yes, Im new here, I don't know how long Im staying, I am going to Pensicola Prep, I'm 16, my business here is I was forced to move here after my father died last year, and my mother remarried last week. Yes Im single. I think you would be also if you had to move at least a day away from your old house." she said in an annoyed tone.

"hmph" was all he said as he led the horse to his house."

"well alrighty then." she said to her self out loud.

A few days later her mother said that she could have a animal as long as it didn't have to have a stable. She was preferring to a horse. So Jessica was wandering throught pet stores, and dog pounds. But she still couldn't find the right animal for her. She wanted something big, well something that was a baby and grew up into a big thing. She finally found what she was looking for when she was looking in a dog pound and a dog catcher brought a cat in. It was small, like a kitten, but more bigger. It had black stripes on its fur and it was covered in black stuff, mostly dirt. She heard the conversation going on between the desk clerk, and the dog catcher.

"we cant hold that thing here, take it some where else."

"I cant, I have to give it to the pound, thats my job."

"like any one is going to want a siberian white tiger kitten."

Jessica walked over to the little kitten and she started petting it.

"I'll take him. I'll pay right here if you want me to."

"kid, you don't want this thing, there are smaller cats here."

" no, I want him/or her."

"alright then, just need you to sign papers, and dont worry about paying, its on us."

"fine"

After a few hours she walked out of the dog pound with the tiger. She took it home and gave it a bath. Her mother came into the bathroom after hearing her enter the house.

"what is that thing?"

"you said I could have any animal I wanted, as long as it didn't have to stay in a stable."

"I forgot about your love for tigers, very well, get it cleaned up and exceptable for your meet the neighbors party later."

"what, a party"

"yes a party, so you better change after you give it a bath. Oh and take it to the vets today to get its shots, by the look of the thing, you found it in a trash can."

"actually, the pound found it as I was searching for an animal."

"well take it to the vets anyway, so you could get the liscence and the shot record, and get it spaded, or neudered, for what ever it is."

"fine mother."

"just be home before 4."

"kay."

She cleaned up the tiger before she was taken to the vets in the limo that her step father had owned.

The tiger was starved, and it was neglected. She didn't know much about it, but she took pity on the thing after a while. It was malnurished, it had flees, heart worm, and gingervitas. She had the heart worm, and flee collar put on it. The vet asked her what the name of the animal was. Jessica thought for a while, and named him Sidney. The vet date to have Sidney spaded was in one week. Jessica made it home at a quarter to four. She had to rush to the shower, take a bath, get her cloths out, and do her hair. She let it down, and blow dried it. She dressed in a black short dress. She looked in the mirror when she heard the door bell ring. She grabbed Sidney and ran down to meet her first guest.


	3. chapter two

Stars

How countless they congregate,

o'er our tumltuous snow,

which flows in shapes as tall as trees

when wintry winds do blow!

As if with kneeness for our fate,

our faltering few steps on

to white rest, and a place of rest

incisible at dawn,

And yet with neither love nor hate, those stars like some snow-white

Minerava's show white marble eyes

without the gift of sight.

Robert Frost.

Jessica greeted her first guest. It was an elder lady with dark blue hair. Her husband with light blue hair came in next. Followed by two children. One boy, and one girl. The girl lookedl like the boy, she had dark blue hair, and the same crimson eyes, except her hair was all blue except the tips of her hair was the light blue, and her whole bangs (if you could call them that) were the light blue. She was around Jessicas age. She was wearing a red tanktop, like her brothers whos was black, and black cargo pants, like her brothers who was blue. ( notice anything? who this might be?) She didnt have the face paint, or the scarf. But she did have purple arm guantlets without the steel fins. It had silver bands that wrapped around her wrist, and upper arm. and it was more glove like then her brothers. They looked like a male/female verson of twins. (which they were) the girl walked up to Jessica and the now sleeping Sidney (in Jessicas arms still) and introduced herself as Kaila Hiwatari (pronounced kai- la) "Im Kaila, and this is my twin, and older brother by 4 minuets, Kai."

"we've already met." Kai said to his little sister.

"um, nice to meet you Kaila, and nice seeing you again Kai." Jessica said as she looked down at the sleeping tiger kitten in her hands.

"oh how cute, how old is he, whats his name, when did you get him, where were you from before here, how old are you." she asked Jessica

"yea I can see they are related." she thought to herself.

"well I just got him today, he is around 9 months old, his name is Sidney, Im from Pekin Illinios, oh, and I'm 16," she said as Kaila petted Sidney. More people and teens came in to the house. They all introduced them selfs to Jessica. Robert, Tyson, Tala, Enrique, Bryan, Rei, Mariah, Lee, Spencer, Emily, Micheal, Johnny, Olivar, Gary, Kevin, Ian, Max, Kenny, Eddy, Steven, and finally Clirissa. Kaila told Jessica about the groups in the high school and who to stay away from. Clirissa steals boyfriends, Gary, Kevin, Kenny, and Emily are in the nerd catagory, Kai, Tala, Kaila, Robert, Enrique, Rei, Mariah, Johnny, Bryan, and Micheal are in the popular group. While Max, Tyson, Clirissa, Olivar, Lee, and Ian are in the weird people group. Spencer, Eddy, and Steven are in the Jocks group. Jessica was excepted into the popular group by the two leaders Kai and Kaila. Kaila said for sure, and Kai just hmphed. The night went on. Kai and Kaila lived next to Jessica, while Tala lived across the street and diagnal to her, the others live either a block down, or half way across town. After the party was over with, she went to her room and walked to her balcony facing the ocean. Holding Sidney in her arms, she sat on her balcony, and looked up at the stars. She seen a shooting star and made a wish...


	4. chapter three

A Late walk

WHEN I GO UP THROUGH THE MOWING FIELD,

THE HEADLESS AFTER MATH

SMOOTH LAID LIKE THATCH WITH THE HEAVY DEW

HALF CLOSED THE GARDEN PATH

AND WHEN I COME TO THE GARDEN GROUND,

THE WHIR OF SOBER BIRDS

UP FROM THE TANGLE OF WITHERED WEEDS

OS SADDER THAN ANY WORDS,

A TREE BESIDE THE WALL STANDS BARE

BUT A LEAF THAT LINGERED BROWN

DISTURBED I DOUBT NOT, BY MY THOUGHT

COMES SOFTLY RATTLING DOWN

I END NOT FAR FROM MY GOING FORTH

BY PICKING THE FADED BLUE

OF THE LAST REMAINING ASTER FLOWER

TO CARRY AGAIN TO YOU.

CHAPTER THREE A LATE WALK

(I'm home today with a sinus ear infection. It sucks. But more time to type this one out.)

Jessica sat on her bed for a while before deciding she wanted to take a walk. She walked to her closet. She got a black and blue tank top out of it. Along with that, she got a pair of black low rise flare hip huggers. She changed into that. She grabbed her leash for Sidney. Its been a few months since she first got him, so hes pretty big now. She leashed him up and walked out of her room. It's 9:24 pm, and its already dark outside. School starts tomorrow so she has to get home before 11 pm. Jessica was walking about a half of an hour before she realized she was being followed. Sidney didn't hear it or she wasn't paying attention. Jessica walked into a alley when she heard voices in front of her, but she didn't see anyone. She walked into someone. The person pushed her to the ground before turning a lighter up to Jessica. The only thing she could tell on the character was two triangles on his face, and a white scarf flowing behind him.

"Kai?"

"what are you doing here brat?"

"I was being followed and I fell into you."

"you know, wandering along unknown alleys is dangerous."

"ya, I have no choice though, trying to escape a stalker is hard work."

They heard someone walk up behind Jessica.

"oh looke what we have here, thanks for finding her Kai."

"I didn't find her, she found me, and you had better keep your hands off of her."

"or what?"

"Or you'll have to deal with me."

"oh Kai has a little girlfriend, that he wants to protect."

"for one, she is not my girlfriend, and for two, she is just a friend, so I think yes, I have a job to protect my friends." Kai said as he held a hand out to Jessica. But the person behind her had different thoughts. The character kicked Kai in the chest, knocking the air out of him. Before the others behind Kai could get up, both Jessica and Sidney pounced on the person. Sidney scratched the living crap out of him while Jessica beat him to a pulp. Kai had to pry her and Sidney off of him. The person staggered up and limped away. He called behind him as he walked.

"believe me Kai Hiwatari, you havent seen the last of me."

Kai held on to Jessica to make sure she didn't try to go after him.

"thanks Jess." was all he said to her. He and his friends walked off.

Jessica made it home in a fast run. She didn't want to be caught by the police, or anyone else at that matter. She arrived home at 11:34. She couldn't sleep so she took a shower and walked to her balcony facing the house next to her (Kais house) She sat on her hammock and looked at the stars above. She drifted off to a sleep. Unaware of a certain two toned blue haired boy watching her from his balcony...


	5. chapter four

Alone

October

O HUSHED OCTOBER MORNING MILD,

THE LEAVES HABE RIPENED TO THE FALL;

TOMORROW'S WIND , IF IT BE WILD,

SHOUL WASTE THEM ALL.

THE CROWS ABOVE THE FOREST CALL;

TOMORROW THEY MAY FORM AND GO

O HUSHED OCTOBER MORNING MILD

BEGIN THE HOURS OF THIS DAY SLOW.

MAKE THE DAY SEEM TO US LESS BREIF

HEARTS NOT AVERSE TO BEGIN BEGUILED.

BEGUILE US IN THE WAY YOU KNOW

RELEASE ONE LEAF AT BREAK OF DAY;

ONE FROM OUR TREES, ONE FAR AWAY

RETARD THE SUN WITH GENTLE MIST;

ENCHANT THE LAND WITH AMETHYST

SLOW, SLOW

FOR THE GRAPES SAKE, IF THEY WERE ALL.

WHOSE LEAVES ALREADY ARE BURNT WITH FROST.

WHOSE CLUSTERED FRUIT MUST ELSE BE LOST

FOR THE GRAPES SAKE ALONG THE WALL

ROBERT FROST

October.

The months pass as Halloween comes nearier. It's Jessicas favorite time of the year. Even though she is far too old to go trick- or - treating, she still loves to go around with her friends. She would have to tell the others this year about her old tradition. They would all dress up, and hide behind bushes, trees, and anything that they could get behind. When the children came by them, they would all jump out and scare the living heck out of the kids. Usually the kids dropped their candy. Jessica mentioned it to Kaila, but she said there was going to be a party at her house. Jessica didn't want to party, she wanted to scare the living begeebers out of the little kids. She didn't think of it till her friend Sarah from her old house called and asked if she could come to Jessicas house for the weekend. Of course Jessicas guy friend Brant would come with Sarah. Those three were unseperatable when she lived in Pekin. Jessica asked her mother, and her mother said yes. And even that she would pay for the tickets. Jessica was so happy she danced out to her balcony facing Kais room. He was standing on his balcony drawing Sidney who was posing for him. Kai looked up at the dancing Jessica and smirked at her immaturity and excitedness. (is that a word?) Jessica didn't even know that Kai was watching her. "So Sarah, are you as psyciked about comming here for Halloween as much as I am. And of course I bet Brant is also. Man we're going to have so much fun next weekend, you have to see Sidney, hes so big now, from those pictures that I sent you." Jessica looked up at Kai who nodded to her as saying hello. " oh and I almost forgot, you have to meet some of my new friends, especially my two next door neighbors, you know Kai, and Kaila." There was only like 6 feet from Jessicas and Kais balcony, but they always stayed on their side. For some reason, they didnt fill the gap between the two. After a few minuets Jessica hung up the phone and walked out to her balcony. "so whatta drawing Kai?"

"Sidney."

"again?"

"yup"

"lemme see."

"you gotta come over here to see."

"fine fine."

Jessica got on to her railing and maid the leap to Kais balcony. She landed right on the railing. And she jumped down becide him.

"thats so good, I wish I could draw like that."

"it just takes practice."

"and artistic abilities."

"ya, that too."

"hmph nothing I have."

"so what were you so excited about a few minuets ago, you scared Sidney when you came bounding on your balcony."

"oh just my two very best friends from Pekin, there comming over friday after school, their flying."

"thats cool."

"ya, we are going to go scare kids, and everything, wanna come?"

"donno what Kaila has planned for me, but if im open, I'll go."

"cool. hope you can come."

"we'll see."

"yup"

"hey are you doing anything right now?"

"no why?"

"would you pose for me, I don't have any pictures of you."

"thats what a camera is for silly."

"no, I want to draw you. Its more excuisit if I draw it."

"fine, Ill do it, how long will ya take?"

"about a half of an hour."

"aw brother. oh well."

Jessica jumped up on his balcony, and layed down on her stomach. she layed her head on her hands looking at Kai. Kai drew slowly, he admited to himself that he did like Jess, since the first day he met her with his horse Dranzer. He charashed this moment so much. Being in her company alone, for a long time. Ya they talked to eachother on their balconys, and when they were at school. But thats different. He didn't know if she felt the same way as her. But he knew she liked him as a friend, because why would she let him draw her for that amount of time. Kai and Jessica sat next to eachother after he was done. They talked for hours. Around midnight Jess fell asleep on his shoulder. Kai jumped to her balcony with her in his arms. He took her to her room and layed her on her bed. He set her alarm clock for her. Then he left the room leaving the door and curtain open.

Friday.

School went fast. Jessica was so excited. She grabbed Kais arm and dragged him to the airport with her, Sidney also came. Jessica wasnt going to sit there at the airport all alone, and wait for her friends. So after school when her and Kai were walking home she grabbed his arm and drug him into her mustang. They went to the airport and waited in the uncomfortable chairs. Jess and Kai talked for two hours before the plane arrived and Sarah and Brant walked through the air tunnel thing. Jess drug Kai to the two friends and Jess hug them. She introduced Kai to the two after a second. Sarah looked Kai up and down. She looked back at Jess and said. "that picture of him dosent do him, hes much cuter in real life." which made Kai blush. "hey keep your hands off Kai." she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "hes mine! All mine." Kai blushed even deeper. His blue triangles were the only color on his face becides red. Jessica didn't notice, neither did Sarah, but Brant did. He knew that she was just joking with him, but he didnt think Kai knew it. Becides he caught glimpses of Kai looking at Jessica. With that look that he often gave her also. He couldnt blame Kai, in his opinion Jessica was beautiful, adorable, and nice, all in one. But she was like a sister to him, and he protected her. Especially from guys. The day passed fast. Jessica kept her friends, and Kai at her side. She had Kai with her the whole time, which he didn't get. She acted like he was one of the group. He did make friends with Brant fairly quickly though. Brant was nice, but a little over protective of the two girls. At the end of the day Brant and Sarah fell asleep in Jessicas room. Jessica pulled out two air mattrices and had the two sleep on them. She walked out to the balcony and layed on her hammock. Kai was on his balcony and so she decided to make him some company. She jumped to his balcony and sat next to him. "whatta doing" she whispered to him

"nothing." he whispered back.

"oh, mind if I keep you company" she said a little softer.

"i dont mind." he said as he kept drawing the sunset.

He put his drawing down and turned to look at Jessica.

"why did you drag me along with you all day, I thought you wanted to spend it with your friends."

"well you are my friend, and probably my most closest one. You were the first one I met, and you also helped me that night. To tell you the truth, I thought you might fit in with us."

"oh."

"what, did you not what to be with us?"

"its not that."

"what is it then?"

"I gotta tell you something. But not here."

"then where?"

"tonight aroudn 12. on the beach down there. Come alone."

"alright, Ill do that."

Jess jumped across her balcony and walked in her door. She logged in online and checked her mail.

12:00 rolled around and she met Kai on the beach.

"what did you want to tell me Kai?"

"I wanted to tell you ..."


	6. chapter five

Into to my own

ONE OF MY WISHES IS THAT THOSE DARK TREES

SO OLD AND FIRM THEY SCARCELY SHOW THE BREEZE

WERE NOT AS TWERE THE MEARST MASK OF GLOOM

BUT STRECHED AWAY UNTO THE MASK OF DOOM

I SHOULD NOT BE WITHHELD BUT THAT SOMEDAY

UNTO THEIR VASTNESS I SHOULD STEAL AWAY

FEARLESS OF EVER FINDING OPEN LAND

OR HIGHWAY WHERE THE SLOW WHEEL POURS THE SAND.

I DO NOT SEE WHY I SHOULD E'ER TURN BACK

OR THOSE SHOULD NOT SET FOURTH UPON MY TRACK

TO OVERTAKE ME WHO SHOULD MISS ME HERE

AND ALONG TO KNOW IF STILL I HELD THEM DEAR

THEY WOULD NOT FIND ME CHANGED FROM HIM THEY KNEW

ONLY MORE SURE OF ALL I THOUGHT WAS TRUE.

ROBERT FROST

"I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me, I care about you, and never want any thing bad to happen to you." Kai said bearly above a whisper.

"You mean a lot to me also Kai. I just don't like those people you call friends."

"the ones in the alley?"

"ya those ones, you know that one who attacked you that night."

"those people are not my friends, they only wanted to lure me there do that one who attacked you to try and kick the crap out of me. But he was distracted for a bit."

"why would any one want to beat you up"

"because I did like to start trouble."

"do you still?"

"no."

"thats good."

"their too afraid of your tiger anyway."

"thats quite funny."

They went back to the balcony talking the whole way.

"I know."

"well its like 3 am and Im tired."

"no dont go." Kai whimpered to her.

" but..."

"you can lay on me."

"I want my bed though."

"I can make a good bed."

"what if I fall asleep."

"then you can sleep on me all night."

"what about you?"

"I can sleep sitting up."

"I can't do that to you."

"too bad." he reached over to her shoulders. He pulled them down to his lap.

"Kai."

"hmm"

"night,"

"night."

Jessica fell asleep a few minuets later. Kai fixed the back of his chair so he was leaning back in his chair. He fell asleep after.

(short chappy, Ill update soon.)


	7. chapter six

A/N this chappy dosent have a poem at the beginnig, for somereason. I don't want to put one up. If you like the poems, then tell me by reviewing. Oh and I wont review for a couple of weeks. My parents are out of town, and the phone bill is due, so I probably be disconected. So Ill have till the end of the weekend. So review review review

Bret woke up to get a drink of water. He looked for Jessica thinking she was in her bed. But she wasn't. The balcony window was open also. So he walked out to the balcony facing Kai's house. He seen two figures laying next to eachother on the balcony. He walked to the end of the balcony, and Sidney was sitting on the next doors balcony. With the Kai character there was Jessica sound asleep on his lap and shoulder (she crawled on him during the night) She was leaning against his chest, and sitting on his lap. Brent woke Sarah up and showed her Jessica. Sarah punched Brent for waking her up to spy on their best friend, and her friend. She pulled Brent back into the room, and threw him on the ground. Giving him the look to leave her alone. They fell asleep after that.

The next morning

Jess and Kai woke up. Kai was the first. He noticed some extra weight on his chest and lap then the night before. He looked down and Jess was leaning aganist him. She was sound asleep. But Kai had to wake her up before his sister came in. He picked her up and sat her in the chair. Being moved woke her up. "what time is it?"

"5:39"'

"jesus, whats the rush"

"Kaila will be in to wake me soon, I wanted to sleep in so I have to lock my door."

"why don't you do it before you go to bed."

"because, what happens if there is a fire in my house?"

"go out your balcony, and jump."

"and brake a bone."

"I did the day I seen Dranzer."

"ya, but that is because your balcony, has more sand underneath it then over here."

"so."

"so."

There was a knock at the door and Jess leaped across to the railing of Kais balcony.

"wow, you two are up early" Kaila said.

"arn't I always up this early" Kai said.

"no I mean Jess."

"oh."

"I have some plans today, and tonight, so minus well get an early start"

"you comming to our party?

"sorry"

"whats up"

"some friends from Illinois came to visit me on our long weekend, and I was going to show them around. Thats all."

"oh."

"yup. which reminds me, gotta wake em up. Bye"

"bye."

"bye" Kai said

Jess went to her friends and woke them, they took a second to wake up, after that the day went by quickly. Jess didnt see kai, and brad,and sarah got ready for their fright night, Sarah had a mummy costume on, brent was a vampire, and jessica went as the grim reaper, with the scythe and all (sorry if i cant type good, i got my nails done today, and they are a little too long. well anyway)22 September, 200310:27:23 PM


	8. chapter seven

Howdy all. This is going to be a weird chapter. Because I finished chapter seven on my grandma's puter and so I am on my laptop. I was reviewed about not completing this one. So anyways Im going to have to delete the seventh chapter to replace it with this one. Well here goes.

Jessica, Bret and Sarah went in their costumes to terrorize the city. They

Went to the grocery market to pick up some toilet paper, eggs and silly

String. The casher looked at them quite funny. But he didn't say anything. Just smiled and rang up the prices of the items. It's total was ten

Dollars and fifty-two cents. Jessica paid for it with a twenty. The cashier

Gave her her change and receipt. He told them to have a good night,

And not to get into any trouble with the law. When darkness came Jessica, Bret, and Sarah silly stringed some houses, and egged others.

They were having fun till they seen a cop. They hid thier supplies under the candy they got from the houses that they didnt egg, sillystring, or tped. The police man stopped and got out of the car. He walked up to the three. He said "Excuse me, but arn't you three too old to be trick-or-treating?" Jessica was the first to answer. "But officer isn't holdiays

supposed to be for all ages, and not just for kids. Why should they get all the fun, and leave us older kids stuck at home with our parents. I don't think its fair that they get all the fun." "well miss there was some reports of three teenagers in vampire, mummy, and a grim reaper costume causing mishaps in this neighborhood." "officer, you don't think it's us do you?" "I wont once you let me see inside your bags" "Do you

have a search warrent?" "No, but for all I know you might have a gun in there and its for the public safefy." "Officer, here you go." Jessica handed their bags to the officer. And she looked at the ditch that they were by. She motioned with her scythe the ditch. They slowly backed up to it without the officer noticing. Once she got close enough, she

and the other two leaped over the edge. The officer grabbed his flashlight, but it was too late, they all swam under water and surfaced near the spill way which had trees covering it. They stayed out of the open till they heard the officer call for back up. Then they swam to the shallow end and quietly ran around the banks and then they ran out of the creek and onto a wooded area. They climed some trees and stayed there till they knew the coast was clear. They seen five cop cars drive

by. Sometimes a cop got out and searched the wooded area. Though they did look up with the flash lights, they didnt see the three. Sarah was scared cause her costume was white. But Jessica gave her her cape and covered her up with it. She did that cause she was wearing a black shirt and pants under that. Around 10:30 they slowly climed out of the trees. Bret took off his cape and costume, he threw it up in the tree to get tomorrow. Jess and sarah did the same thing. When they immerged from the woods they took off like a bat out of hell. When they got to the

school that was about a mile from Jessica's house, a cop car approached them. It was the same cop as before. He got out of the car and approached them. Sarah was so scared that she about fainted. The thing was their cloths had dried by now, and Brets face paint was off. Sarahs face was covered by her costume like Jessica's so the cop could not prove that it was them. Sarah fell to the ground. And Bret and Jessica ran up to her. Bret asked her if she was ok, she was dizzy and nausious. She threw up on the cops uniform when he walked up to see if she was ok. Bret asked if he could give them a ride to Jessica's house to get her in bed. Since the cop couln't prove that it was them, he took them home. And let them go. When they all got into the house they

sighed with releaf. Jessica's mother was wondering why they came home in a cop car. But didn't say anything when she seen the vomit on the cops unform. She asked Jessica when they entered the house. Jessica said "Oh some juveniles were egging houses and we were blamed, The cop though it was us and he stopped us. And then Sarah threw up because she wasnt feeling good" "Oh alright, get her up to bed, I knew it was a bad idea to let you three go out on Holloween. i mean, with all those bad kids and everything, good innocent children like yourselves could get introuble." "yeah, sure right mom, now were going to go to my room." "alright dear" Jessica and Bret carried Sarah to Jessica's room. Once they got there Jessica closed her door. Though Sidney was asleep

on her bed, they placed Sarah on the bed next to him. When they layed her down, she woke up. "Did it work?" "Did what work," they both asked her. "Me and my sickness." "Yeah." "Well glad it did." The next day Jessica Sarah and Bret had to say goodbye cause they had to go home when Jessica got home she did her homework and fell asleep. It was nearly four in the morning before she was interrupted by Kaila knocking on the sliding glass door. She had a worried look upon her features. Jessica was brought to reality about the whole situation when Kaila told her that Kai was hospitalized by some bullies that attacked him in an ally. Jessica ran out the door into her mustang and drove to

the hospital. Though she didn't know what room he was in. All she knew was she had to be there. When she entered his dark and eerie room she at first didn't recognize the figure in the bed. When she walked up to him, she couldnt see his face at all. It was all bandaged up. And she couldnt even see his eyes. They were swollen shut. His hair was matted down with blood. It was dark blue, and darke blueish black. She sat in the seat next to him. When she went to run her hand across his hair she was stopped. She realized who did this. And she had to seek revenge against this. Though she didn't want him to find out. So she had to do it tonight when hes still in the hospital. She touched his

hair and lifted her hand. It was wet with his blood. She had to do it today and no later. She went to the bathroom and got a towl out of it. She wetted it and walked back into the room. She ran it across his hair. And tried to remove some of the blood from his hair. It just made it worse. So she gave up on it. On her way back to her house she got flowers and a card for him. She placed it oh her counter when she entered her house. She left a note for her mother telling her when she went to see the Hiwatari to give these to them to give to Kai. She ran up the stairs and grabbed Sidney and his leash. After that she wrote a quick note for Kai and placed it on his balcony. It said

Dear Kai,

I know you are probably wondering what happened. Well here goes, if I don't get to talk to you again, I want you to know that I will always love you, and you will always be in my heart. If you receive this letter than, I am gone, but would you do me a favor, and take care of Sidney for me. If he is still alive also. We are seeking revenge against those freaks that put you in the hospital. I don't like it when people gang up on others. Well this was the only way that I know how to deal with what happened to you. If I don't come out of it victorious, just remember, Ill always love you.

Jessica


	9. chapter eight

if this sounds a little um how would you say hateful it's because my boyfriend cheated on me and I'm doing some serious venting. so I decided why not do it with words instead of fists. If you are wondering we were going out for a month and four days.

Jessica took Sidney and chained him up.

She walked out of the house without

telling her parents. She walked to where

the last time she seen those bunch of

teenagers were. When she found the

alley she seen some kids in there

smoking joints. She ducked behind the

building and she kneeled down to pet

Sidney, She stood back up and walked

into the alley. The gangs leader stood

up. "Hey it's Hiwatari's girl." he said as

the others followed his lead. Sidney

stepped out of Jessica's shadow. "First of

all, I'm noones girl, and second of all

DIE!" was all she said as her and Sidney

plunged onto the gang. There were five

members all together. Jessica nailed the

leader in the nuts with her knee. Sidney

knocked out another with his claws and

powerful scratch. Jessica was caught by

the two others. Sidney dug his claws into

the leg of the gang member that was

holding her. the other one pulled out a

knife and cut Sidneys side. The two

concious members took Jessica to their

hideout. Sidney followed to see where

they were taking her and then he went to

the hospital. He seen if Kai was still

there. But he couldnt see into Kais

bedroom so he went home. Kai was

sitting on his porch when Sidney entered

Jessica's room. He was running the note

left for him through his fingers. he

couldn't believe that she would do

something like that. When he seen

Sidney and the cuts on Sidney he leaped

over the balcony and nearly fell. He

asked where Jessica was and Sidney fell from loss of blood. kai called the vet and he came over with extra blood, and also stitches. Once that was done the vet said that the animal had to be off of it's feet for at least one day. When and only

when one day has pased then can it get up. Kai had to wait one day before he could find Jess. Kai told her mother and step father about the note. They called the police right after. It was a long night for Kai. Once he decided that he couldnt sleep while she was somewhere out

there, he started digging throught all the pictures he drew. He found the one of her laying on his balcony. She looked so beautiful that day. Her hair was blowing in the wind. Flying across her face. Kaila

walked into Kais room during his flashback. "Listen Kai, we all are worried

about her, don't worry your self to death.

Shes going to be found." "Are you so

sure Kaila, think about it, if they did this

to me, think of what they are going to do

to her." "True, but then again they might not Kai, don't worry your self to death, I mean it's not your fault that she went off alone to try and kick the crap out of

them. And anyways it's not like you told

her to go out there. Shes a old enough

girl to take care of herself, and make her

own decisions. Becides, it's not like your

her boyfriend or anything. So why are

you so worried?" "because I wish I was!"

"WHAT! did I hear right, Did my

brother just say that he liked someone!

Oh my god, pigs are flying." "Kaila, get

out of my room! NOW!" Kai yelled as his

face turned about six different shades of

red. A few hours passed and Sidney

bounded upto Kais balcony. He looked at

Kai and bounded down to the sand

beach below. Kai got up and jumed

down. He was afraid that he was going to

break a leg, but he was willing to go to

save Jessica. He landed with ease, just

like she had said. Sidney was about ten feet in front of him, and so Kai had to

run to catch up. Sidney wasnt running

fast, so Kai didn't have to worry about

running our of air. Once Kai and Sidney

reached a wooded area, Sidney slowed

into a slow walk, he had to be careful

not to step on any twigs. Just incase

some one was watching for Kai. Sidney

stoped. And Kai stoped next to him.

Sidney gave Kai a look that said get on.

Kai did what the tiger asked him to do,

though tigers do not talk. Sidney ran as

fast as he could and bound up a tree in

a second. He jumped from tree to tree

with Kai holding on for dear life. Once

they were to the building Kai got off of

Sidney. "Sidney, do me a favor, if I dont

come out, then, go and give this letter to

Kaila." Kai handed Sidney a letter and

Sidney jumped out of the tree onto the

building. Kai followed. "sid, stay here" S

idney sat in place. Kai walked up to a

skylight window. Below he seen nothing

becides darkenss. He then seen

movement inside. Once he looked hard

enough he seen a figure walking in front

of another figure, the second figure

didn't move at all. The first figure walked

infront of the second figure again, but

this time, it looked like the first figure

did something to the second. It started to

get dark, and Sidney was becomming

restless. Sidney walked up to Kai, and

back to the lookout. Around eight at night

Kai looked into the window, and seen an

instagation light on the second figure. It

was her. She wasnt that beat up for all

he could tell, but he wasnt for sure. He

had to get his old gang members here

though. he called them on his cell. " Charlie, its Kai," "Woa Fins, long time no hear." "yeah, but the fightning life was getting dangerous for me or my sister. She talked me out of it." "well thats true, didnt want anything happening to the

little one, so whatta need" "Well I found Carlos's hideout." "Sweet, betta show it to us, how did you find it, they know when

their being followed." "yeah, well they hospitalized me yesterday, and my neighbor, and closest friend seeked

revenge, needless to say she was

captured, and her pet tiger came back, I

need the gangs help." "oh way ahead of

ya fins, tell me the location, and were on

our way." "well when you get to the

woods there will be a white tiger waiting

for you, Im sending sidney to you guys

to show you the way." "Alright well be

there. We do have a score to settle."

"Yeah, knew you would be there for me."

"youve helped us out of some bundles,

and I get the thought of you like this

one, and you feel guilty, anyone who is a

friend of yours is a friend of ours."

"Thanks," "you are so welcome. See ya in

a bit fins" "Yeah, and thanks." "no prob."

"bye," "bye. " Kai hung up the phone and

sent Sidney for Charlie, about an hour

later charlie, and the other twenty former gang members came to Kais call. When

they got there, all of the gang members beamed with pride to have their former leader back. Kai brefed them on all that was happening. They cut some of the glass out with a glass cutter. Charlie pulled out a trigger of a bomb that he planted as a dirversion. He set it off as all twenty two teens placed a five foot stake into the concrete ceiling of the building. Kai repelled down first. To find

Carlos and about eighteen of his gang members waiting him. "Well looke what we have here boys, a little Kai Hiwatari all alone" Carlos said. The others of Kais gang repelled down. "You think we would let Kai have all the fun?" Charlie said.

Kai, who are they?" Jessica said "Dont worry, Im here, and nothing is going to harm you." Sidney jumped throught the

window, and helped Jessica through the window. When the rest of carlos's gang got back, they had a rude awakening from Kais gang there. When carlos motioned for them to attack, and the two

gangs started to attack, Kaila, and about fifty police came in the warehouse. Guns pointed. "Alright, all you kids, on the ground, you are all under arrest for the

kidnapping of a miss Jessica Parker." an officer said. Both gangs put everything on the ground, and Jessica stood up. "Im Jessica Parker, Kai, and his friends came to help me, not hurt me." "We know, we were called by miss Kaila here, and she told us about Charlie, and his gang, but

Carlos and his gang are going to Jail, Kais isnt." "Oh thank you." "no problem miss. Now men, take em in." the police gathered up Carlos's men, "Kai Im going to get you someday." Charlie walked behind Kai. "Yo, man, that was awsome, do we count you back in?" "You know what Im going to say dont you?" "Yeah,

its too dangerous." "Nope, I miss that, being the good guys and all." "Sweet, your leadership is still open." "I know it is." kai turned around to Jessica. "What were you thinking? You could of gotten your self killed." "i know, I dont know what I was thinking. I just dont let people do that to any of my friends and get away for it. Im sorry."

A few months later summer was approaching, and Jessica was sitting on her balcony facing the ocean. Sidney was with Kai somewhere. Jessica was all alone. Kai walked through his sliding glass door onto his balcony without disturbing Jessica. He jumped onto Jessicas balcony. He still didnt bother

her. She was just staring into space. Kai walked through her room, and walked behind her. He wrapped his arms around her neck. "You know, I've missed you" "Kai, where have you been" she said as she turned around. "here and there, making sure carlos and his groupies

were not out, and causing mishap." "youve been gone for three days, and you are asking for my forgiveness." "Well i didnt say that.' but you mean it." "Yeah, you know me better than I thought you did." "Well yeah." "What are you doing this summer." "I dont know. Why" "Well I

was wondering if you wanted to go to France with me, and travel europe with just me." "Wow, Kai I dont know what to say.' 'just say yes." "alright. "


	10. epilouge

Epilouge

Kai and Jessica went to europe that summer, four whole weeks alone.

They got closer together, and when they came back home, Jessica found out

that her mother and mark were getting a divorce and they were moving back

to illinois. Kai wouldnt let her go. he asked her to marry him when they were

old enough. Jessica declined, and told him to not reserve his heart for her.

Cause if they were ment to be, then fate will tell them so. Jessica went to

the air port, and she didnt see Kai anywhere. She figured he didnt want to

say good bye. So she left. When she got to Illinois her friends were

waiting

for her. Three months passed and she didnt hear anything from Kai, or

anyone from flordia. At least she had the memories, and sidney. She could

call them, but her mother never gave her the chance. Kai never called, and

neither did anyone else for that matter.

But thats another story, For this one, Im done.

remember, R&R if you want a sequal, then give me ideas.

Cause if you don't this might be me last one, I cant think of

anything to write about anymore. Anyways, I gotta go. Lata

Oh and if you were wondering, between, me and my X boyfriend,

i wrote him a note last night saying that we shouldnt stay friends,

cause of the pain im dealing with. its just too hard. That is if

you were wondering.


End file.
